


Smoke

by bravelove



Category: Samgladiator - Fandom, Yandere high school
Genre: Cigarettes, Do Not Smoke On Roofs Kiddos, Existentialism, Gen, Insults, Lucifer - Freeform, Religion reference, Underaged Drug Use, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: Two boys sit on a rooftop and talk about things beyond them.
Kudos: 71





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> It is 11 pm

“Why are you even here Grian?” A question punctuated by a blow of smoke right into his face.

Coughing a bit, Grian couldn’t help but wonder either, sitting upon the roof in the cold his breath puffing in the air like the smoke from Sam. The rain of the previous night soaking his jeans as Sam stared into his soul, cigarette loosely resting upon his lip. Why did he follow the maniacal bunny up here instead of letting him ditch him like he did Taurtis.

Pulling the cigarette from his mouth Sam gave a chuckle as cold as the water that they set in. “That look on your face, I doubt you understand a thing Grian, so stupid, you’re always so stupid.” He flicked the still lit smoke from his fingers, not watching it tumble in the wind all the way down to ground. “I can’t figure you out. You can’t actually be so dumb can you?”

Bristling a bit at the insults but with how, emotionless for lack of a better word, Sam sounded, Grian just as coolly responded “Last I checked I was passing my online classes while you were failing Okami’s class Sam.”

A sudden laugh from Sam startled Grian, having to throw his hand on the roof to balance himself. “See! See! That’s such a dumb response!”

Cocking an eyebrow Grian figured that Sam and him were clearly on different pages and decided to try and change the subject “What can’t you figure out about me? I don’t think I’m that much of a closed book Sam.”

Suddenly pulling out another cigarette from nowhere and lighting it, Sam didn’t speak until he had taken a long drag, the sounds of the town preventing the silence from consuming them. 

“Just what are you running from Grian, that’s worse then this fucked up town?”

Feeling himself stiffen, Grian could tell the start of a cold sweat go down his back. Eyes widening as he really took in Sam, with his frumpled uniform and knife on his belt, shadows under his eyes usually hidden behind the light of his mad grin in fully display. His mouth was dry, and he could only gape as Sam took another long draw of smoke.

“Well, whatever you’re running from that makes me look like mercy, it’ll catch up to you eventually. The local fool running from things that makes Hell look like Heaven, it’s you Grian, but Hell is still Hell, and there are no angels to be found, you’re an idiot for settling. 

The wind piercing through him, Grian pulled himself a bit into a ball with his mind desperately trying to not think on the things Sam were saying. He could not stop himself from asking, voice almost lost the wind, “Then what does make you?”

With that, a deranged smile reappeared Sam’s face, with a flick of the wrist he offered Grian a cigarette. “Dunno yet, but I’m thinking Lucifer. The one dragged down to the cesspit by the ones who’re supposed to know better, but I’ll always rise again in the end, and one day, this town’ll be mine. Then again, you already knew that didn’t you Grian?”

“I don’t think that’s how Lucifer’s story actually goes.” Grian pointed out, not knowing how to react to the sudden existentialism.

With a shake of the box and a snicker, Sam shrugged, “Eh, you get my point, but you also don’t, because you’re an idiot forced to run forever.” With the cock of his head Sam helpfully added as his grin grew, “Actually, maybe you’re Lucifer, running from the inevitable war, not realizing with every step you fall closer to Hell. Doomed to never stop running, after all, if if you do, you’ll be forced to confront where you’ve run to.”

With a deep shuddering breath at all that, his heart rate picking up with the wind, Grian took a cigarette. Letting Sam light it up and taking in a breath of the hellfire that consumed them both.


End file.
